Known in the art are dental implant bars and related devices. Dental implants are generally used to provide a base or support for a prosthesis. The implants are placed in the jawbone and act as an anchor point for various dental prosthetic devices. Often, two or more implants are connected together by a dental implant bar, the bar in turn being connected to the dental prosthetic device. Known in the art are, for example, Patent and Patent Application documents No. CA2592538, U.S. 20070190475, DE20221475, SE200402427, U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,254, U.S. 20030108845, NL1017284, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,904, DE19748268, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,078, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,717, CA2195626, DE4211561, EP-534456, SE9100603, DE3524556.
One of the problems of conventional dental implant bars is the amount of time required for fabrication. The use of a lab to fabricate or cast this type of structure is generally required and thus one may encounter delivery delays of up to several weeks.
Moreover, conventional dental implant bars, being fabricated and assembled prior to installation, may be entirely unusable or require considerable modifications if errors occur during the manufacturing process, thus causing additional production delays and costs. The manufacturing of such dental implant bars is generally sub-contracted offsite, increasing costs, delays and risk of error.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved system which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.